You Are My Best Reason
by virat
Summary: Nishikino Maki was a rich girl full of luxuries, who didn't care for anyone. Until she met Yazawa Nico a girl with a hard life and captivating red eyes. But when things start to get difficult for the Nishikino family and with accusations of them being involved with the mafia, ¿Can Nico and Maki get trough all the upcoming problems together? AU, some OC's The other girls appear too.
1. Prologue, Yazawa Nico

_Hello to everyone reading this! Thank you for opening my first fic! The two first chapters will be how Nico and Maki met from their own point of view,but it will get more interesting, I promise. Either way even if just one person likes this I'm willing to finish it. Oh the other girls appear too, they will be important for the development of this fic._

_Thank you so much for your time, oh and English is not my first language so if you see an error and it bothers you, please, feel free to correct me, I'm writing this to improve my English._

_Any doubt, ask me, if you have complains and opinions you can tell me too._

_ And please leave reviews so I can know if you're liking it, or if I'm a terrible writer._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Prologue, Yazawa Nico.**

-Ah just one more, just one more hour…- I said while stretching out.

I, Yazawa Nico, have worked for over a year now in this fancy restaurant "Otonokizaka Whitey Cousine" weird name, but surely popular among wealthy people.

-How I hate these people… always with such bad manners…- I mumbled under my breath very irritated while watching them, leaned on the bar.

Tonight it was my turn of working at the bar, serving drinks to this entire arrogant people who usually treated me bad just because I was the waitress. I mean, not all of them were like that, some of them leaved me great tips and were polite to me, but most of them, usually drunk, were just a nuisance.

Oh but, Why do I work at this place if I can't stop complaining about it? Easy answer. Money. It's all I needed lately.

See, two years ago everything was,if not incredible, but really great. After high school and a lot of part time jobs, I finally managed to save up money to pay my entrance fee to this amazing college "The National School of Arts and Drama" one of the best colleges if you wanted to be an actress, a model, a designer or even an idol.

And that was exactly what I wanted. Since little all I wanted to do is to be on spotlight, to be the center of attention doing what I love the most, acting and singing. And my dreams were coming true certainly. I passed all the exams with honors and I was one of the best candidates that passed the exams that year. I was even better than two of my best friends, Ayase Eri and Toujou Nozomi, who applied with me. I really couldn't believe it!. I spend one year full of happiness, taking more and more steps to fulfill my dream of being an actress or maybe even an idol and living amazing days with my best friends.

Then, the next year my mom got sick. Really sick. She was diagnosed with cancer in one of her lungs. We really didn't knew why and how that was possible but it was already a reality. She had to leave her job, fortunately she had a health insurance that was able to pay her chimios. But unfortunately it obviously didn't paid college. By working she was helping me to pay college and the bills of my apartment, and she was maintaining my other three siblings. I had money saved up, and it was enough to pay for another year of school… but just one year more. I tried to find a decent job to be able to keep paying my school and I found this one, but I just couldn't keep with it and I just watched how my dream was banishing in front of me…

I mean I don't blame my mom, how could I blame her?. Ever since Dad passed away, she had worked so hard for the four of us. I'm the older one so I helped her with taking care of my sisters and brother but we never had so much money and we certainly didn't have luxuries. But we never complained. We understood and we were grateful for having such an amazing mom.

And now here I am, 20 years old, starting my first year studying fashion design in a public college and working part time in this fancy restaurant that really pays me well. No, it doesn't pays me enough to be able to still pay that amazing college but it helps me with the bills. And it helps me to save up money for the future of my siblings. After all I've been through, I don't want the same for them. I want the best for them and if that means sacrificing my dream then I'll do it.

Sorry if I sound kind of a pessimist right now but I just can't help it. Although mom is getting better now and she is already working while staying at home, and even the school was so impressed by my abilities that they were disposed to save my place for when I was able to get back to that college. I was really happy when I heard that but just for a little moment. I knew I wouldn't be able to.

-Hey lady! Two Margaritas! – A man yelled at me.

-Yes sir, two margaritas coming.- I said faking a smile. Man, Don't they know the word 'please' ?

While making the drinks I caught sight of a redhead sitting beside this man. Yes, surely the man was handsome, but that read head was really beautiful. Not as beautiful as I am but she had something. She was wearing a black dress which really emphasized her long white and well formed legs, her slim body wearing that dress beautifully and she had good-looking breasts too.. What? I know how to recognize a pretty woman you know…She had a face of annoyance, like she really didn't want to be beside that man. ¿Who would want to? He was just talking about how he was so rich and handsome that every woman should be with him. Did he really wanted to leave a great impression on her? Because he was really not succeeding…

-And you know I have this great penthouse where we can go later…- he said with a massive cocky grin while I gave them their drinks.

-Oh really? And why would I want to go with you? – the read head asked after sipping of her drink.

-Well because you accepted coming here with me and because I'm paying for your drinks…- His voice sounded a little bit exasperated but he still had that cocky grin on his face.

-Oh what a gentleman you are. I accepted because our fathers were in a work meeting and needed some space, and don't worry I'll pay for my drink. - she said playing with her hair, still with that face of annoyance.

-Oh C'mon Maki! Are you serious!? Why are you being so rude! - Oh he was mad now, and he sounded kind of… drunk? Really? With just a Margarita?

-It's Nishikino-san for you, you are the one being rude, and stop yelling, you are already drunk after all the whisky you had at my house- she said strangely in a calm mood.

-Oh forget it you are just a brat like you've always been- he is now up of his seat, slurring his words and raising his voice- How can you reject me after all these years huh, even our fathers want us together, you will like me even if you don't want it you, you little bitch! - Ok that was it, that made me extremely mad.

- Excuse me sir, you will have to leave this place, you are disturbing the costumers- My face was a little bit red, I was just so angry… even if I didn't know why.

-I will leave this place when I want to, stupid kid!- Kid? Really? I mean I looked younger than my age, but, kid?

-Oh ok then I'll just call security…- I said taking the phone that was on the counter.

-Fuck you, I'll go now.- And with that he took his belongings and tried to walk out of the restaurant.. I say tried because he was really drunk, and security had to almost carry him out.

-What an asshole..- I mumbled while watching the scene.

-You didn't have to do that you know- Oh I almost forgot, the read head was still there. Wait, What did she say?

-What? He was yelling at you ¿And you are only saying that to me? With a thank you is enough you know - I was really getting frustrated now. I should have known, people like her are always pricks. I did her a favor and she can't even say thanks!

-I had it under control, you should mind your own business - Violet eyes finally looked at me.

-Yeah sure whatever you say, you're welcome Nishikino- san~ - I said her name with a mocking tone.

-You…- Oh she is angry now, this is fun.

-Yazawa- san! Your shift is over now, you can go home!- My boss yelled that amazing sentence finally, cutting Nishikino-san words.

-Ugh finally!- I said wasting no time in undressing of my apron.

-Uhm, how much is it… of the drinks- Wow, her voice didn't sound angry anymore… It was kind of cute.. her voice I mean.

I was rushed, I already wanted to go home and if I received her money I would have to do the count and check the cash in the register, it was just so trouble some, I would've wasted my time… at least that was what I kept telling to myself later, while laying in my bed and thinking why did I said…

-Don't worry, is on the house!- while winking at her and watching her already red and flushed face, almost as the color of her hair.

Oh dear. Today was a strange day. It was like a clichéd scene of a movie. Little I knew that today my life would be changing again, just like a year ago.

* * *

_Please Review, and thank you again for reading this. I do not own Love Live! or the image that I used for the Cover story. I found it on Tumblr._


	2. Prologue, Nishikino Maki

Chapter 2- Nishikino Maki

-Come down in this instant, they are already outside!-

-Yes just give me a minute!-

-Do you want me to help you with your zipper miss?- The maid had been watching me with a gentle grin on her face, I was really struggling with this new dress my mother bought for me just this morning.

-Uh yes, please, if you may…- Even if all my life I've lived with maids that helped me to dress up, it was still embarrassing.

When she zipped up the dress I looked into the mirror. Not too bad. My mother had a marvelous sense of fashion for getting me really beautiful outfits, and this wasn't an exception. I was wearing a gorgeous sleeveless black dress that ended just above my knees; it made my legs appear longer than what they really were. Skintight and hugging the right places of my body, accentuating my waist. And last but not least the top half made entirely of black lace, just where my breasts were, making them look perfect.

The maid placed an exquisite silver necklace around my bare shoulders, and finally I decided to wear just a simple pair of black high heels, not so tall, I was already pretty tall.

-Maki! Are you going down or not?- Ugh my father surely liked to scream.

-Good luck and have a nice night miss- the maid said as I made my way downstairs to the living room.

I didn't even bother to answer, and I know it was discourteous but I wasn't in a good mood.

-Oh finally she's here- my father said with an ironic tone in his voice

-Oh Maki, looking gorgeous as always- said a young man who was beside my father as he kissed the back of my hand.

-Hello Katsuo, and good evening Igarashi-san- I said bowing a little to the other older man standing beside this annoying young man.

Igarashi-san was a business partner of my father; he was responsible of all the medic equipment that was imported to Japan for my family hospitals. But I always had a feeling of uneasiness in his presence, as if he had an ill will and a dark semblance. Yes, my family owned a large chain of respectable hospitals, if not the best, in Japan. And some other businesses that I never cared about. And the young man with the name Katsuo was his brute son. He was older than me by just a year, I turned 18 last April.

We've met since children but I've never really liked him. He was always rude, spoiled, loutish, and he thought that he was the best and most manly man in the world. He was quite attractive yes, I'm not going to deny it, but his attitude was horrible.

And I was stuck with him for the rest of the night.. how upsetting. But I was accustomed to this. Every single time our fathers had a work meeting I had to be with him. His father said that, as I was the only heiress to the chain of hospitals, I had to get a man to be able to run them properly. And who better man than his son right? How ignorant. And my father, well he just stayed in silence.

Anyway, Katsuo wanted to go to this expensive restaurant that almost every wealthy respected people went to. I've gone a couple times but I didn't like that atmosphere. Full of people I didn't care of. He spent the whole car ride telling me about his last conquest, and how he went partying and ended really drunk, just a boring talk. We arrived at the restaurant without incidents, which really surprised me, I think he already had a lot of alcohol in his system.

We entered and he asked if we could take seat in the bar. As always he just wanted to keep drinking. The restaurant had this elegant and classy aura with a romantic lighting and sumptuous décor, full of well dressed people and waiters and waitress always at your service, with silver candelabras and rose centerpieces, white table clothes and of course the best glassware and flatware, just another common fine dining atmosphere. The bar was situated just in front of the kitchen door, leaving at your sight the waiters that were bringing your food.

-Hey lady! Two Margaritas! – He yelled at the female bartender.

-Yes sir, two margaritas coming.- She was obviously faking her smile, he was just so rude at her.

-So, Maki, I've been thinking, you are already old enough to accept your feelings for me, so I already decided that I'm going to leave all the other women that want to be with me, just for you to be able to have me. - Is he serious? I'm guessing he is really wasted now.

-Oh are you really going to do that just for me?- I don't think he understood my sarcastic voice tone.

-Of course I will! A magnificent woman like you, deserves to be with me, a great man, willing to give you a wonderful life by my side- Jackass, moron, stupid man.

-A great man, if you say so…- He didn't catched my words, or he decided to ignore them, because he just kept talking.

-And you know I have this great penthouse where we can go later…- There he goes again, trying to seduce me.

-Oh really? And why would I want to go with you? – I said while sipping of my margarita. Really good.

-Well because you accepted coming here with me and because I'm paying for your drinks…- He can't be more of a jerk, can he?

-Oh what a gentleman you are. I accepted because our fathers were in a work meeting and needed some space, and don't worry I'll pay for my drink- I am really annoyed now. If he is an asshole all the time, he can get worse when he drinks.

-Oh C'mon Maki! Are you serious!? Why are you being so rude!-

-It's Nishikino-san for you, you are the one being rude, and stop yelling, you are already drunk after all the whisky you had at my house- I said calmly, I was not going to allow him to get me mad.

-Oh forget it you are just a brat like you've always been, How can you reject me after all these years huh, even our fathers want us together, you will like me even if you don't want it you, you little bitch!- Oh no, he just didn't said that, I'm going to…

- Excuse me sir, you will have to leave this place, you are disturbing the costumers- Eh? Oh that was the bartender. ¿Did she listen to everything? What a nosy and annoying girl. She looked younger than me but she wanted to act like a grown up. I've never seen her before in here, she must be new, ¿Why does a place like this would hire someone like her? She was wearing the same girl's suit like all of the waitress and an apron, her black hair with a twin-tailed hairstyle with two red ribbons, very childish I must say, she seemed to be a short girl, with his body not as voluptuous as mine, and red deep eyes just as pyrope gemstones. I've never seen eyes like hers, they were sort of captivating… B-but Nevertheless! She didn't have to mind in my conversation!

-I will leave this place when I want to, stupid kid!- Katsuo had a point there…

-Oh ok then I'll just call security…-

-Fuck you, I'll go now. - Oh great, Was he going to leave me here seriously? It's all her fault! I was really pissed now, and I hope he was getting a taxi, if my father knew I let him drive like that he was going to get mad indeed.

-What an asshole..- She mumbled.

-You didn't have to do that you know- Yes, I know she had to do that, but now I had to get a taxi to get home and I was in an absolutely bad mood. I had to blame someone and she was the only person there.

-What? He was yelling at you ¿And you are only saying that to me? With a thank you is enough you know- Oh How insolent she was! Well, she had a point, but, as I said I'm pretty angry right now, and I have a quite big pride so of course I wasn't going to say thank you.

-I had it under control, you should mind your own business- I finally looked at her beaut… I mean just her eyes, I just looked at her eyes.

-Yeah sure whatever you say, you're welcome Nishikino- san~ -

-You…- How dare she!

-Yazawa- san! Your shift is over now, you can go home!- A man's voice didn't let me finish. So her last name was Yazawa huh. I've heard that name before…

-Ugh finally!- She said as she undressed of her apron, Why is she doing that in here, she surely didn't have manners. Oh right, I had to pay the drinks.

-Uhm, how much is it… of the drinks- I asked a little bit embarrassed. I don't know why I was embarrassed… but then she said something I definitely wasn't expecting at all, and now I had a reason to be truly embarrassed.

-Don't worry, is on the house!- D-did she just winked at me!? What is wrong with her!? She then walked fast to the kitchen, I assume to change her clothes and go home.

I quickly got up my seat and went to the entrance to get a taxi. My face was so heated! I spent the ride of the taxi and the rest of the night, thinking of that strange red orbs, that childish face that looked at me hours ago..

I had to get back to that restaurant the sooner I could. The way she looked at me made me feel like in a movie scene.. I-I am just curious don't get the wrong idea.

* * *

_Please review so I can know if you liked it or not. I do now own Love Live! or the cover story Image. I found it on Tumblr._


	3. Will we ever meet again?

_Hi again everyone who took the time to read this! I'm truly sorry for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes I made in the last two chapters, and in this one too haha, but I'm glad that you are liking it, I'm doing my best trying to write everything right. Chap 4 is ready so I'll upload it soon too. Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

_Thanks for your reviews, please continue writing them. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3 - **Will we ever meet again?**

**_Maki Pov_**

It has been already 2 weeks. 2 torturous weeks since I saw that girl, Yazawa-san in that Otonokizaka restaurant. I went back, for sure, but two days later.

I asked for a seat at the bar but she wasn't there, instead there was a man in his 40's trying to flirt with me the moment I sat down.

I then, returned almost a week later, on a Monday, and still there was no sight of the red-eyed girl. Then on Friday, but that girl was nowhere to be seen, and I even went with an acquaintance of mine… (I was getting weird looks for going alone).. She told me to ask for her, but of course I wouldn't do that!, It would make me look desperate to find her, and of course I wasn't, I-I just wanted to ask her about her last name.. and her name too, because I still don't know it.. J-just because it sounded familiar! Nothing else!

And now is Monday again. But I stopped going. It was starting to look suspicious. Even my mother asked why I started to frequent that restaurant if I even didn't like it. I had to tell her that the margaritas from there were good. How foolish I was! Now she thinks that I like to drink when I certainly don't!

Anyhow… I now lost all hopes of seeing Yazawa-san again. Had she quit her job? She couldn't, could she? This was truly consuming me.

A ringtone awakened me from my thoughts.

-Hello?-

-Maki-chan! How are you nya~? – Oh that was Hoshizora Rin, that acquaintance from before… Well she was the closest to a friend I had, that is why I allowed her to call me Maki-chan. It's not that I didn't know a lot of people, but none of them were my friends. Why? Because when people met me, all they were interested in was my money and because my last name was respected, even if they were as rich as me. That's why I kept my distance, but Rin managed to be trustworthy. Her family was owner of Hoshizora enterprises, responsible of the production of many films and commercials.

-Oh hello Rin, I'm fine thank you, how about you?-

- Fine Maki-chan! Listen I know this is sudden but, Thursday night we are going to celebrate the 30th anniversary of our enterprises, and it would be great if you and your family could join us nya~!

-Why thank you Rin! I would gladly go. Where? -

-Remember that restaurant you took me? Otonokizaka Whitey Cousine right? Just there! We start at 9 o'clock ok? I hope to see you there! Bye nya~! -

Now I feel destiny is absolutely playing with me.

**_Nico's Pov_**

This is really frustrating! I've been working as a dishwasher for the past two weeks now, 'cause the stupid guy who was before me decided to quit. Well and maaaaybe because I decided that it was a good idea to yell at my boss for not paying me the day I must've been paid.. What? I had the right to! Such a fancy restaurant with expensive food but he wasn't able to pay me the day he was supposed to!. Bullshit I'm telling you.

Although I still was in a good mood. And all because of that read head that I met not long ago. Nishikino Maki, If I remember well. Even if I just exchanged with her a few words, and she was kind of rude to me but.. she was interesting. And I think that, kind of a stalker too. I already saw her two times in the bar like if she was looking for me, and a waitress told me she saw her too another day… The first time she came again was two days after that meeting and the second one on a Friday. Though she came with an orange haired girl who looked excited about everything. So It could've been just a coincidence. Anyway, I hope she comes soon because she stopped coming after that Friday. Not because I'm interested in her obviously, I'm just a curious person. She is pretty but, I'm not thinking about her in that way. Of course I'm not... I'm overthinking this too much, I better take a break now.

Just as I went out of the kitchen I spotted blonde and purple heads sitting near the entrance. Oh that's true they were going to come today to chat for a bit. As if I had all the time of the world now… But either way, I walked towards them.

-Oh ¡Nicochii!- said the purple haired one.

-Nico-chan, is good to see you again- Now the blonde speaking.

-Nozomi. Eli, finally you came to visit mi huh- I said with a fake tone of indignation. They are my two best friends remember?

-Oh c'mon Nico-chan don't be mad, you know we've been busy with school and... Stuff… - She said with a small grin and with her cheeks getting a pink color. Time for some fun!

-Oh, stuff? Ah, you mean some amazing nights with Nozomi, right Eli-chan~ - She instantly spat out the soda she just drank while I laughed a lot.

-O-oh what Nicochii, you read the cards now too? - Nozomi tried to say calmly, keeping a mischievous grin, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was pretty embarrassed.

I don't know why they thought I wouldn't know by now. From what I suspect they've been dating for 2 months now officially, but for god's sake it was obvious they wanted each other so badly since the day they met. In fact I was the one who introduce them to each other.

-Maybe, or maybe is just too evident that you love to be together~…

-Oh shut up! Any way, how are things going with your little read head friend- Nozomi said, and now my face was the red one.

-You told her Eli! I told you not to say anything!-

-Oh what you don't trust me Nicochii? I'm hurt- She is teasing me, this is why I didn't tell her!

-I had to! She just knew I was hiding something! –Eli explained herself and looked at me flushed – But seriously, what happened? Did you already talked to her again? You said she looked familiar didn't you? -

-Ugh no I haven't had the chance to.. and she stopped coming so I don't know If I'll ever see her again - I said while pouting with my arms crossed- But yes she looked familiar, though I must be wrong you know, she is a Nishikino after all, I don't know how I could've met her before. -

-A Nishikino? Are you serious? New rumors say the Nishikino family has some black background concerning their businesses...-

-Yeah, I've heard those rumors…-

-Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet her again, maybe you will be able to know her better fufu~ - Damn you Nozomi!

-What are you saying! I'm not into her that way!...Uhm, did your cards tell you that or what..- I pouted again. I'm not having fun anymore. But I knew that, when Nozomi read her cards, she was 98% of the times right.

-Oh Nozomi we have to go now, tomorrow we have to get up early!-

-Fine fine, oh Nicochii, we will come on Thursday ok? We don't have classes this Friday, so we can stay with you more time- she smiled at me

-Uh ok but I heard that on Thursday there will be a huge party and this will be full of those rich people so maybe I won't have much time ok?-

-Yeah don't worry, either way we'll come to waste your time again, see ya!-

I watched as they exited the restaurant… Wait, Eli's drink! Shit, now I'll have to pay for it.. Better get back to work

* * *

_Please Review. The next chapter they'll finally meet again.. how will it be? Oh by the way, I'm sorry if you saw a '¡' or a '¿', in spanish we use this for starting an exclamation sentence or an interrogation sentence, I already correct them in the last two chapters and I think that in this one too. I do not own live or the cover image of this story. I found it on tumblr._


	4. I wasn't expecting this

_I know I'm uptading a little bit to fast, but I just wanted to upload this chapter already. Hope you like it. I apologize again for all my grammatical mistakes._

_Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I wasn't expecting this**

_-Listen, if you are going to do this, do it right. Your family, MY family, is in danger do you understand that? This is the only option you have. You made a bad choice, but you can fix this, don't risk more lives, please. –_

_-Don't you think I already know that! I'm doing it the best I can without them finding us out! –_

_-Well then do it faster dammit! We can't waste more time! –_

_-Daddy why ade you yellin?-_

_-Dad ish somethin wrung?-_

_-Don't worry everything is fine ok? C'mon let's go outside to play… You coming friend? –_

_-Yes.. let's go –_

_—_

Maki slowly opened her eyes, waking up. She took a look at her cellphone. 4:25 am.

She has been waking up at early morning hours lately. And that dream.. or was it a memory? If it was, she was a child when that happened. At least in her dream she was a child that could barely speak good. Why was she dreaming that? And there was a man and another kid, but she couldn't saw any faces on the bodies that were talking on her dream. Now she couldn't go back to sleep, but she had to. After all, she'll have a massive celebration that night.

—

Nico was mad. Why today, especially today, she had to alternate between being a waitress and being a chef? Why did one of the chefs have to say that he was going to be late THAT NIGHT?

Though she liked to cook she couldn't believe his boss decided that putting her on charge of two roles was a good idea. Ugh. At least that meant more money for her.

Orders started to pile up, and the party was just getting started, eccentric and difficult recipes were to be made in a small amount of time. Oh she surely will have a rough night.

—

She opened the white box that had a gracefully folded cocktail dress. A short, one shoulder dress, that went diagonally from her left shoulder to just above her right breast. It was purple, but it was entirely covered with black lace. Once again she had to thank her mother for this beautiful gift.

Maki decided to drive her own car to the party tonight. The whole car ride was nerve- wracking for her. She was extremely anxious. She finally had another opportunity to find that black haired girl. If she couldn't find her today, then she would give up, and would stop trying to talk to her. That is why she secretly hoped for the red-eyed girl to be there that night.

After entering the restaurant and greeting a lot of people with fake and hypocritical formalities, she spotted an orange haired girl by the bar. She immediately made her way towards her.

-Maki-chan! You came nya~! – Rin hugged her, excited- Oh but where are your parents? –

-They couldn't come Rin, work and meetings, they send you their apologizes-

Rin smiled gently at Maki -Oh ok don't worry, It's great that you could came nya~! – She then turned and yelled at someone- Kayochiin come! Look who is here! –

Koizumi Hanayo walked towards them placing herself beside Rin. –Oh Maki-chan! I thought you wouldn't come! I'm glad! – Hanayo spoke to Maki kindly. Hanayo was the daughter of the owner of this restaurant, which already had a lot of popularity and a lot of subsidiaries all over Japan and overseas branches. And she was the best friend of Rin, that is why Maki liked her too. She always was kind and gentle with people.

-Oh Maki-chan I tried to search for the girl you want to find but I couldn't, I'm sorry nya~-

-Thank you Rin, you didn't have to.. It doesn't' really matter if I find her or not.- _"Of course It does matter,"_ Maki thought.

-Uhm Maki-chan, what was her name? Maybe I know her! Or I can ask my dad if he knows something about her! – Hanayo said, now a little excited too.

-I just know her last name, Yazawa, she is a girl with black hair and..-

-Red eyes! I know who she is, wait here!- And with that she almost flew to the kitchen,

_"What? Did I hear right? She knows her? Is she going to bring her here? No no! I don't know what to say to her! I didn't think about this! This is going to be awkward!"_

While immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Hanayo was coming back.

-Maki-chan, I'm sorry she wasn't in the kitchen, I asked my father and he told me she was supposedly being the chef tonight but I couldn't find her… Maki chan? Why are you so red? Do you feel well? – Hanayo placed a hand on Maki-chan forehead with a worried look.

-U-uhm yes! Yes I'm fine! I-I just need some air, I'll go outside for a bit, excuse me- She went out as fast as she could leaving a confused look on Rin and Hanayo faces.

_"Aaaaaagh I'm so foolish! I knew this would happen! I knew it wouldn't be as easy as that! Ugh it seems I'm really ending this tonight… But why would I care? This is so stupid"_ The read head thought, leaned on a near wall outside the restaurant feeling defeated. She let out a loud, really loud frustrated groan.

—

Nico was exhausted. She needed the money but this was too much for her. First as a waitress, two stupid kids pushed her and made her drop three orders, staining her clothes, and the expensive dress of a woman that was passing by in that exact moment. She told her she was going to sue her and she had to pay for that dress. Nico could not believe what she just heard. Is she seriously going to be sued for a stupid fucking dress? And she had to pay for it? For gods sake! That woman had millions to just buy another, why was she making such a big drama! And then as a chef things didn't get better.

What was wrong with those people! Godddamit, she hated those kinds of people. Jerks. She really, really hated them.

She went out of the restaurant by the back door as soon as she could. She couldn't take it anymore. _"I need the money, just think of that, we need the money"_. She kept repeating to herself, with closed eyes, almost like a mantra. She let out a frustrated groan. Wait that sounded really loud. Nico opened her eyes to search for the source of that sound, because she definitely didn't do it. She saw no one on the alley she was. The red-eyed started walking and turned around the corner of the alley, to where the main entrance of the restaurant was, she then suddenly saw a slim figure leaned on the wall, with a frown on her face, and her hands in form of fists.

-You…-

—

-Elichii, Nicochii sent a mail, she went outside, shall we go? -

-Yes, we have to tell her that Nishikino-san is here -

—

Maki heard the voice of the person she was just thinking about. She turned her face to see the source of it. Looking directly to those red eyes she remembered so well.

-You, you are, Y-yazawa-san- Maki stared at her. Her clothes were stained, her hair was a mess and she looked pale and tired.

-Ni-Nishikino-san! What are you doing here! I mean, outside! – Nico stuttered. It was really her!

_"Well this is awkward, just as I knew it would be"_ – I was invited to a party here, why do you care? –No! Maki didn't want to be so rude, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

-Oh well excuse me for asking – Nico said in a frustrated tone, frowning. What's with her? She first stalked her and now she was talking to her like that? Typical rich girl.

-Why are YOU outside, shouldn't you be working?- Well done Maki, keep being a moron.

-It's none of your business if I work or not, just…-

-Nico-chan! There you are! ... Oh…- Eli looked at the person in front of Nico. Damn.

Nozomi saw the scene and thought that was an excellent opportunity - Nicochii you finally found Nishikino-san! You have bad timing as always Elichi fufu – she said with a sly grin on her face.

-You were looking for me? -

-Shut up! No I wasn't! – Did Nico's eyes see right? Did Nishikino-san had a slight expression of hurt in her face? No of course it wasn't like that right?

-Oh are you sure? You creep- Maki said trying to hide her embarrassment by insulting her.

-I'm not a creep! Look who's talking stalker! I saw you looking for me after we met!

-Stupid! I'm not a stalker! You wish! –

- What did you just said!? –

Things were starting to heat up outside the restaurant. People started to peek outside to find the source of all that yelling. Hanayo and Rin went as fast as they could just to find Nico and Maki fighting

- Yazawa-san, Maki-chan! Please stop!- Hanayo said desperate. Nico and Maki were now looking at the floor in embarrassment.

- I-I am sorry Hanayo –the read head said apologizing. _"Let's end with this so I won't have to talk again to this annoying girl again." _– Listen, Yazawa–san I want to ask some things to you. Can we talk? –

- About what? Just ask me so I can go back to work now.-

- Not here, can we go somewhere else? Let's go to my place, we are causing troubles in here.-

- I can't I have to get back to…- then Hanayo decided to talk. – Don't worry Yazawa-san I'll talk to my father. Just go ok?

- Don't worry Nicochii, remember what the cards said –

And Nico couldn't say no anymore. _"That stupid teasing smile again. You are not helping at all Nozomi"_. Nico thought angry about this entire situation.

Maybe it would've been better if she never saw that Nishikino Maki again. Too late.

* * *

_Ooh Oh! What will happen between those two? Hope you keep reading this story to find out! Thank you so much for your reviews, please keep reviewing! Oh and a question. Would you like to keep reading Nico and Maki POV's?_


	5. Getting to know you

_Hi again everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! but here you are hope you enjoy it! and I know I keep saying this but my apologizes for all my grammatical and spelling mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Getting to know you.**

- We've arrived – the read head said in a neutral tone. Or at least that's how it sounded for Nico.

The whole car ride was pretty stressful for both of them. Maki could barely concentrate on the road, while Nico was more interested in the expensive car Maki was driving. She never had the opportunity to ride in something so elegant like that.

The twin-tailed took a peek outside the car's window – Wha-… This is so.. huge…-

It was literally a mansion. She felt stupid for being so surprised. It was as expected of a rich family. And the more she walked near the house, the bigger it was getting.

-Are you coming in or not? – The read head said to her in an annoyed tone. Why was she being so mean to her?

-Y-yeah, p-pardon the intrusion- She said as she entered the house

-Ah, Nishikino-sama – There was a maid walking towards the door- I was about to go, I'm sorry, do you want me to stay? –

-No, you may go now, please –

-Thank you, see you tomorrow – and after bowing at them she closed the door, leaving Nico and Maki alone in that enormous house.

-So…- Nico started saying.

-Wait, lets go to the living room first – The red-eyed was starting to be afraid. Maki had a really serious and neutral face since they got out of the car. Like if she had no emotions at all.

But the truth was that Maki had a lot of emotions going through her at that moment. "_Why am I so nervous! I just want to talk to her that's all. Just a couple of questions and then she'll go home and I'll never meet her again…Wait! What am I going to ask her! Well done Maki you never think things right! ...And now that I think about it, her purpled hair friend said that she had been looking for me.. and what did she say about cards…?"_

-Nishikino-san… Hey! Nishikino-san! –

-Wha… U-uhm I'm sorry, what is it? – They were already in the living room. Maki was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when she sat down.

-Well what do you want to ask me? Or don't tell me that you just brought me here 'cause you wanted to be with me~? –

- You absolutely have a wild imagination, don't you Yazawa-san? – Maki said in a sarcastic tone, just to hide her embarrassment.

-S-shut up! And just call me Nico, Yazawa-san sounds like if I were my dad – That's it! Well at least Nico brought the subject on her own.

-That is what I want to ask you. Your last name sounds familiar to me, any idea why? Who is your father? –

-Huh? Familiar? My dad was a policeman and he was in the army before that… I don't see how you could've met him – So, the read head was thinking the same as her? Then they must've met before… or it was just a plain coincidence, and they were confused. But Nico didn't lose anything asking the same to her. – Now that you mention it, when I saw you, you looked familiar to me, like if I'd seen you before, at first I thought that maybe I'd seen you at the restaurant, but no, I don't recall seeing you there before. –

-Really? Hum..- Now the read head was confused. – How strange – she whispered. Wait, did Nico say, "my dad WAS"? – Uhm did your father.. uh… -

-Yeah, he died while doing a job, apparently some robbers shot him, at least that's what they told us.- Maki was surprised, she said all of that so soft and surprisingly calm…- If he would be alive I would ask him about you. Maybe I'll ask my mom if my dad met you or something.

-O-Oh don't worry about it. U-uhm what did you mean by, " at least that is what they told us"? – Maki slapped herself mentally. She shouldn't have asked that, that was too private. And she just had learned Nico's name two hours ago.

-Uh well I-I investigated a little with what my daddy taught me. It seems, it wasn't a robbery, but a special mission to catch a bad guy, but it was confidential, and the dude who knew some information asked me for money but I couldn't afford to pay that so.. I guess I'll never know…- Nico said, now staring into space with her arms crossed in front of her… This is the first time Maki saw the red-eyed so serious… This situation was getting uncomfortable.

-Uh Yaza… Nico-chan, would you want something for dinner? I-I mean I suppose you haven't eaten anything so…- Maki said stuttering, turning her flustered gaze away from Nico

Nico's face immediately took a reddish color and the reality hit her. "_What did I just do!? I just told a total stranger something no one, not even my mom knows! This was supposed to be confidential Shit shit shit."_ – T-Thanks but I can't it's pretty late you know, I should go home now... – "_Stupid stupid! I want to stay but, but…wait I know!"_

-No wait this is wrong! I've just told you something important and you haven't said anything at all! Now you have to tell me something big about you. – There! Now Nico could stay without Maki being suspicious about it… right?

-What? Why would I do that! And you know its really late for you to go home alone, are you crazy or what? –

Nico had a puzzled look - So what? I always return to my house at this hour after working at the restaurant -

-You.. walking? At 2 am? Just like that? – Maki was shocked. Who would dare to do that?

-Well yeah, I obviously don't have a car… Hey stop changing the subject! Fine, then I won't go until you tell me something interesting! – She said walking out the living room.

-Hey wait, where do you think you are going! –

-To the kitchen I'm hungry!-

-What? You don't even know where it is!- Oh. She was right.

- Uh then I'm going to your room to sleep! –

-You still don't make any sense at all! – But Nico was already going upstairs.

Nico started to walk through the large corridor of the upper level of the house. "Wow so many rooms.. This bathroom is bigger than my own apartment.."

-Hey wait! – Maki said as she reached for Nico's arm – I said you could stay for dinner, not to sleep! -

-Oh really? "Oh Nico-chan please don't go is late, you cant go alone, stay!" then why did you say that- The black haired girl said as she let loose of Maki's grip, with a teasing grin on her face.

- I've never said that! – Maki yelled, as her face turned red

-Oh how mean Nishikino-san, to let a defenseless girl like me go outside alone in the cold – Nico surely liked the face Maki did when she was teasing here.

-Uuuugh! Fine! You can stay, just because my parents are gone! But don't do any disaster and you must leave first thing in the morning ok! –

-Yeah yeah, Do you still live with your parents? You're too old for that Nishikino - san~ -

-I'm 18 idiot! And so what if I live with my parents! I have my own house too but I like this one more! What, you live alone? Aren't you too young for that? -

-I'm 20 stupid! Wait so you are younger than me!? That can't be possible! Ugh! -

-Well for being older you are very childish! –This was getting heated. Maki took a deep breath to try to calm herself – That's enough, It's late lets go to sleep ok? I'll show you your …- _"I forgot that when my parents are gone all the rooms get closed! And I don't have the keys! For gods sake! Why now!"_

-Is something wrong? –

-J-just that.. all the rooms are closed.. so you don't have where to sleep…-

-What!? Oh well I'll just sleep in you room – Nico said while turning around and walking to the nearest door – How original of you – She said as she pointed out a sign that said 'Maki's room'.

-S-shut up! And who said you could enter! Nico-chan! –

When Nico-chan opened the door, the biggest room she had ever seen welcomed her. It was all white, with light purple ornaments and decorations. At the center the bed was situated, with an enormous T.V hanging of the wall in front of it. There was a huge window that lead to a balcony and in the right corner a small set of sofas with a little coffee table were placed. Without mentioning the amount of other things that where located all over the room. This was beyond amazing for Nico.

-I-Is this heaven..- She whispered.

-Of course not, stop saying nonsenses, listen you'll have to change clothes, here are some pajamas, don't ruin them, you can take a quick shower on the bathroom you just saw, I'll go to the bathroom downstairs.. and well we'll have to share the bed, but don't try anything suspicious!-

- What am I? A pervert!? Geez Nishikino-san..- she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

-Uhm, since I'm calling you Nico already.. You can call me Maki..- And Maki walked as fast as she could downstairs.

And Nico just smiled. A truly, genuine smile.

* * *

_I'm sorry for leaving this chapter like that, but I just got so excited while writing, that this chapter ended too long and I had to divide it into two chapters! But good news for you, the next chap is ready so I'll maybe upload it tomorrow!_

_Thank you for reading this fic, please leave reviews, I love them!_


	6. Please, just hold me

_Here you go! I warn you, it has some fluff moments, but a surprising end. Hope you like it! Don't forget your Reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Please, just hold me.**

3:45 am. Maki wasn't able to sleep. She was recalling the events that happened hours ago. How did she end in this situation? Sleeping next to a stranger that maybe she met long time ago but couldn't remember. And worst of all, that stranger achieved something no one, ever, had achieved. She made her blush, she made her nervous, she made her stutter, but most important, she couldn't stop thinking about her since the day they met. She even went into all of that trouble just to be able to talk to her again. And even if it wasn't as she expected, she managed to know her a little bit more. But now an idea was starting to haunt her. She just kept repeating to herself that it was her imagination, that it couldn't be possible at all, that she, Nishikino Maki, could like a girl, and that girl had to be Yazawa Nico.

Maki rolled herself to her left side to be able to watch Nico. She was sleeping peacefully, as if she wasn't bothered about this entire strange situation. She must've been really tired, after all she'd been working since morning. Was it always like that for her? Working and nothing else? Was she studying? Maki somehow felt guilty. She always had the best of everything, no problems, no worries. But she never felt happy. And this girl, who had to walk every day to her house, keep with what surely was a tough live, was always cheerful, always keeping a smile. And the truth hit Maki. Even if she just had talked to Nico twice, she had utterly fallen for her. And the redhead just kept watching her sleep, watching her look so innocent. So… beautiful.

Maki reached for a strand of hair that was disturbing Nico's face caressing lightly her cheek in the process. The black haired girl began to stir as if she wanted to wake up and Maki moved back a little, frightened of Nico waking up. But she didn't. A frown started to form on the red-eyed girl, and tears began to come out from her still closed eyes. Maki panicked. Did she do something wrong? – I'm sorry dad… – Nico said still asleep.

-Nico-chan, wake up.- Nothing, the red–eyed kept mumbling incompressible words while crying- Nico-chan! – Maki said while shaking Nico a little.

Nico began to open her eyes slowly. She touched her cheek, feeling it moist and immediately rubbed her eyes, sweeping off her tears. She then, looked up and her eyes met purple worried ones. – Nico-chan..? Are you okay? Do you feel bad? Do you need something? – Nico started to cry more.

It had been a really long time, since someone asked that to her. A long time since she cried every night and there was no one to comfort her. So, wanting to be selfish, and not thinking at all about the consequences or nothing else she just said – Just hold me, please. – And a surprised Maki obliged Nico's request, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close to her chest, while she mumbled – P-Please don't cry – as she stroked her black hair – It was just a nightmare… Shh I'm here, it's okay…- but with Maki's words, Nico couldn't help herself, and started to cry harder.

—

Nico half- opened her eyes, feeling something heavy around her. She opened her eyes fully, remembering the events of last night. Her eyes traveled up, seeing Maki's face really close to hers. Her cheeks had a slight pink tone, and her long eyelashes were covering those beautiful purple eyes. Her body going up and down slowly, indicating that she was sleeping deeply.

She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt such at ease, with such level of contentment she previously never experienced. She realized since yesterday that Maki's presence made her comfortable, mostly after telling her the way her dad died, but she never thought she could like someone so much as she now liked Maki. She was never against loving a girl or a boy, she used to say that you just fall for the person, not the gender. But she never thought she could like a girl. And now that she finally found someone she truly liked, she was afraid. Afraid that Maki would not feel the same as her. And it was most likely she wouldn't. She was hugging her and all but, she could've done that just for pity. And just the mere thought of that made Nico's heart ache. She looked at the big window now covered by curtains. It looked it was already morning. She remembered Maki saying that she should leave first thing in the morning. But Nico decided to be greedy, and scooted herself closer to Maki, the closest she could. After all, this surely would be the only and last time she could be with the redhead like that.

—

Maki woke up not sure about what time it was. But the first thing she noticed was the empty space beside her. Her heart started to feel disappointed until she smelled something nice coming from downstairs. She quickly put on some slippers and went downstairs as fast as she could. The smell was coming from the kitchen. Did the chef come even if today was his day off? She carefully walked towards the source of the smell just to find something that made her heart almost literally jump.

- Morning Lazy-chan~ or should I say, good afternoon? – She didn't go.. she stayed and she was even wearing some clothes Maki lent her… Good afternoon she said?

-Wha.. What time is it? W-Why are you still here – Maki decided to ignore the slight hurt that showed up on Nico's face. She was just imagining things.

-It's already 2pm.. and I assumed you would be hungry, after all we didn't eat anything l-last night.. – Nico said her cheeks turning a little bit red. – A-Anyway! For your hospitality I decided that you are worthy to eat Nico-chan food! – Said that, Nico kept cooking.

-Uhm thank you… -

After some uncomfortable minutes, the food was finally served. Nico decided to cook something simple (and because that was the only thing she found) so she prepared some fettuccini pasta, with a sauce made of cream, gouda cheese and butter, tossed with a little bit of parmesan cheese and in top of the pasta, some grilled chicken.

-This looks delicious Nico-chan – She looked at those red-eyes that she liked so much – Thank you - and smiled gently at her. No one ever had cooked for her. Just her chefs, but this was different. This girl absolutely won her heart now.

They ate in a comfortable silence, but when they finished they knew they had to talk about what happened that night sooner or later. So Maki decided to bring the subject out.

-Listen, this night, what happened…-

-Don't worry ok? I'm sorry for being such a nuisance to you. And sorry for making you hug me, and for crying in front of you.- Nico tried to hide her embarrassed face and her voice full of hurt by picking up the dirty dishes and placing them in the dishwasher –I'll just go for my stuff and go ok?

-Y-you weren't a nuisance! - As soon as Maki said that, her whole face took a bright red color. – I-I mean, It was nothing, seriously. And you can stay if you want. –

-U-uhm o-ok…- Nico–chan said fidgeting a little, when she remembered something. - Oh that's right you haven't told me anything interesting about yourself! –

-About me? I have nothing interesting to say actually. –

-What? Of course you have! You are a Nishikino after all! Tell me something about your family, your businesses I don't know, something! –

- My family? Why would that be interesting? And what about our businesses? –

-I don't know, maybe you can tell me about those rumors that people are talking about now.. - she heard a loud thud in the kitchen table.

-Don't you dare to speak about stupid nonsenses about my family. - Maki said in a low tone, glaring almost deathly at Nico.

- I-I'm sorry Maki-chan I didn't mean…- Nico started to say pretty scared but Maki cut her words.

-It's Nishikino-san for you, and you should go now, Yazawa-san –Maki turned on her heels, and walked towards the front door opening it without looking at Nico.

Nico's eyes filled with tears. She walked to the entrance and as soon as she stepped out of the house, she ran as fast as she could.

What did she have done?

* * *

_Please don't hate me! Chap 7 will come faster than you think, and it will be THE nicomaki chap. I love you! haha Thank you for your reviews._


	7. Feelings

_Here it is! And now the problems begin! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Feelings

-Ma-Maki-chan.. please you need to eat something…- Hanayo said very worried.

-Kayo-chin is right.. you can't continue like this nya~…-

But Maki kept staring out of the window, without listening to her friends, as if she was waiting for something.

A week had already passed since that incident with Nico. After a day of cooling her head off and thinking things through she went to the restaurant to apologize to her, but the girl was absent that day. She went the next day, and Nico didn't go that day either. She went there the whole week, looking for her again, but the girl kept skipping work.

Hanayo talked to her father two days ago, he said that they already tried to contact her but she wasn't answering. What if something happened to her in her way home that day? She was extremely concerned.

- I'm sorry Maki-chan, my dad can't still contact her…-

-Oh Kayo-chin look! –

Two girls were entering the restaurant, looking around as if they were searching for someone. A purple haired one and a blonde one. Maki stood up immediately to see if Nico was with them, but she wasn't. She was about to sat down again, when she locked eyes with the blonde one.

—

- Elichii c'mon we have to find Nicochii's boss – Nozomi said when she saw Eli stopping on her tracks.

- Nishikino-san is here, Nozomi – The green-eyed followed Eli's eyes, seeing a kind of afraid Maki, Eli's way of looking at her was frightening.- We should talk to her, It's in part her fault. -

Nozomi let out an exasperated sigh – Okay, but after that we will find Nicochii's boss, that is far more important, and please don't do anything reckless. – Nozomi approached to Eli's ear and whispered- Or no more kisses for a week. -

- J-just.. let's go! – A pretty red Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand and walked towards the table where Maki was.

—

- O-oh they're coming.. they are Yazawa-san friends aren't they? –

- Maybe they know where she is nya~! –

-Yes, maybe…- Ugh this was going to be extremely uncomfortable.

- Excuse me Nishikino-san can we talk? – Said the blonde one.

- Who asks for? – Maki decided to be in a defensive mode. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel so guilty of what she did to Nico. She didn't even bother to look at Eli, she just kept her arms crossed and began playing with a strand of her hair.

-Maki-chan! Don't be so rude!- Hanayo stood up –I'm sorry, I'm Koizumi Hanayo, my father is owner of this restaurant. By casualty, do you know what happened to Yazawa Nico? She has been absent this whole week -

-I'm Ayase Eri, this is Toujo Nozomi, and yes in fact we came to talk to her boss about it. Since you are here, can you tell him please? And Nishikino-san, you should hear this too even if you don't care– Eli had a very serious semblance.

_"I do care but of course I'm not telling you that"_ Maki just turned her eyes at her with an emotionless face.

-Then let's go to a bigger table nya~ - the orange haired girl finally spoke–I'm Hoshizora Rin nya~! Let's go! –

When all of them were settled in another table, Eli wasted no time and immediately started speaking.

-Nico hasn't come to work because she was involved in some kind of accident, or at least that is what we want to believe – the blue eyed girl said in a low tone, still serious, and now with a hint of hurt in her eyes.

_"An accident!?"_ Thought Maki. As everyone remained silent, Eli continued speaking.

- As Nishikino-san here knows – the blonde started saying, now glaring intensely at Maki – Nico had to walk to her home last Friday. Apparently some men were following her since she went out of your house. At first she thought they were some bodyguards of yours so she dismissed it and continued her way home. But as she was getting closer to her department, she noticed the men were still following her. She called Nozomi desperate because she was getting afraid. I was with her when Nico called. We then, heard how she screamed asking for help. – Eli's eyes started watering – We went as fast as we could, searching for her until we found her near an alley. She was squatting and crying. She told us the men grabbed her by the neck and just told her that her days were counted after meeting you Nishikino-san.-

-What!? Me!? This has nothing to do with me! – Maki was extremely agitated – Is she okay!? Is she hurt!? –Maki choked out her words.

-Nishikino-san please calm down.- Nozomi talked after remaining silent through the explanation – She is okay, they didn't hit her or hurt her. They just gave her that warning. And we say it has to do with you because they said something else. But I think it would be better to tell you that in private. –

-You can tell me whatever you want in front of Rin and Hanayo. –

- Okay if you insist. - Eli was angry now. – They said, that because your family owed them big time, they would start to take care of every precious thing you cared for… maybe when they saw Nico walking out of your house they thought she was something of you. I guess the rumor about the mafia wasn't wrong ey? –

-Erichii! – Nozomi scolded her lover. Maki was petrified. So it was true. She didn't want to believe it. – I need to see her. – Maki told them with a shaking voice. – Please. –

-Why on earth would we let you see her? It's your fault this happ..-

-Erichii stop. – Nozomi sent a warning glare to her girlfriend, making her stop – This is her address, you should go right now, and you should apologize to her too.- The green-eyed said to Maki with a gentle smile. – And please be honest with your feelings –

_"Is she a fortune-teller or what"_ Maki thought as she took the small piece of paper with Nico's address.

- Rin, Hanayo, I'm sorry – She ran to her car. She couldn't waste any more time.

—

Maki had been standing in front of Nico's apartment for about ten minutes. She was more than nervous. What was she going to say to her? "Hey I'm sorry that now your life is in danger but I like you, please go out with me?"… Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to tell her that. She couldn't think of something else.

_"Ugh ok Maki, you can do this"_ And with that she ringed the bell. One minute. Two Minutes. Five Minutes. Nico wasn't answering. Maki started to panic.

-Nico-chan! Nico-chan are you there? – She almost yelled knocking at her door.

Nico slowly opened the door, peeking just a little to see the source of the yelling.

-Maki.. Nishikino-san!- the black haired girl opened the door completely. – W-What are you doing here!? –

- Can I come in? Please? –

- S-Sure…-

As soon as Nico closed the door Maki began to speak – Nico-chan, Ayase-san and Toujo–san already told me everything. –She took a deep breath – I'm sorry I yelled at you a week ago. I got mad when you mentioned those rumors because deep in my mind I knew they were true, but I wanted to think that it were all lies, that my father would never do something like that. I am really sorry for what happened to you Nico-chan. I swear I'm not involved in anything of the mafia, and I don't know what kind of debts my father has. – Maki's eyes filled with tears, and with her voice cracking she continued – But I promise, I won't allow those bastards to touch you again, I won't let anything bad happens to you, you hear me? – She was fully crying now – I'm sorry Nico-chan, please forgive me, please, I like..-

She was never able to finish that sentence; her lips sealed by the smaller girl's lips. Maki stood there, petrified. Was this a dream? She felt Nico leaning back. She wouldn't let her. Maki took Nico's face in both of her hands and crashed those lips she craved so much to hers. Maki caressed her lips softly with her own. Nico obliged happily nibbling Maki's lower lip a little. A warm feeling began to spread through the red head body as she felt how Nico licked her lips, asking for permission, which she happily gave by parting her lips a bit. As soon as she did that she felt Nico's tongue hungrily exploring every inch of her mouth. She kept deepening the kiss grabbing Maki by the waist and drawing her closer. The purple-eyed tongue darted to Nico's mouth, now her taking control of the kiss. They kept kissing passionately until her lungs asked for air. They broke away, both of them panting heavily after a kiss full of true and desperate feelings, their foreheads pressed against each other.

-N-Nico-chan…- Maki said still with her eyes closed.

-I-I forgive you. Look at me, please – Maki opened her eyes looking directly at those captivating red eyes – I like you too, Maki-chan – And Maki's face copied the color of her hair.

Nico let out a chuckle –Thank you for coming.-

Maki's look turned serious. – I came for you Nico-chan. Pack your things you are coming with me. -

* * *

_Reviews! I love you all for writing them. I'm really thankful that you keep reading this kinda shitty story_


	8. It's going to be just fine

_I'm really really sorry for the delay! Please forgive me! This weekend was a really busy one, and then I knew of Robin Williams death and I was devastated.. I know it sounds ridiculous but that man truly inspired me. So I couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter. _

_Anyway, please enjoy and I'm really grateful for your reviews._

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - It's going to be just fine._**

Nico stared at the ceiling, recapitulating, remembering.. How did this happen?

– _I came for you Nico-chan. Pack your things you are coming with me. –_

_-Eh!?- Nico took a step back from Maki- What!? I-I mean, why? –_

_- Uhm.. uh well – Maki was taken aback for a second. Her outburst was definitely not like her. – I-I mean it's not like it's necessary, but it would be safer for you to be in my house… F-For now of course! Until this entire situation can be resolved! I-If you want.. –Maki was now an extremely nervous and red stuttering girl. _

_Nico let out a small giggle – Oh do I make you that nervous, Maki-chan?- Nico said with a teasing grin on her face. – Maybe you are right but, I don't think I can pack that quickly my things you know.. I don't have that much stuff but…- In that instant Maki took the opportunity too look at her surroundings. _

_Nico's apartment was small, but cozy. It had only a small bedroom, only separated by a door to the small kitchen, and next to it was a small living room, which had a table with four chairs. A bookshelf was full of books, what appeared to be a lot of DvD's, and some decorative figures. _

_Nico shifted uncomfortable – But I.. I-It's a little bit rushed..-_

_Maki gave her a tender smile, one she had never gave before to anyone else._

_-I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm worried. Please come with me tonight, and tomorrow we will come back for your things, if it's okay with you of course –_

Once Nico saw that smile she couldn't say no. And now two days later, she was in a bedroom bigger than her own apartment, with fancy nightwear, and boxes with her stuff in a corner. Maki said, that tomorrow they would be going to her own house, that she didn't want to keep living with her father after learning the truth. But Maki didn't tell the red-eyed girl where her house was located, and she was worried. She still had to take care of her mom, she had to keep working to help her with her medicines, and she still had her little siblings. She let out a loud sigh. She wouldn't be able to sleep with all of her thoughts swirling around her head. Maybe a little stroll around the house will help her.

—

This house really was the biggest one she had ever seen. And she was lost in it. The last time she was in here she only went to the kitchen and to Maki's bedroom, but now after walking past the living room she wasn't able to find the way back. And now she was going in circles. _"Damn I think I will have to sleep in the next sofa I find.." _then, a faint rare sound echoed through the walls. _"What is that…? A Piano? A ghost!?" _Nico slowly started to walk, trying to find the source of the sound. She arrived to what appeared to be a studio. She quietly peeked through the small gap between the door and the wall. _"Maki-chan!"_

Maki had her eyes closed, just following what her fingers told her. The enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the house. Nico slowly walked up next to Maki, but the girl didn't notice her. The smaller girl was simply amazed by the way the red head moved her fingers with swift but gentle movements on the keys, making such a beautiful sound, almost as if she was pouring her soul into them.

- You play wonderful, Maki-chan –

-Ni-Nico-chan! What are you doing here! – The red head almost fell of her seat.

-I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk but I got lost and then I heard you...-

-You got lost..? Really? – Maki interrupted Nico's words, with a mocking face.

-Y-Yeah your house is big! You couldn't sleep either right? –

-N-no.. I just wanted to play a little. Now let's go back to our rooms, idiot. –

-Shut up! – Nico pouted. And Maki couldn't help but think she was cute.

—

-Now, Good night – the redhead said as she was closing the door –

-Wa-wait! –Nico almost yelled with a hand trying to reach for Maki – Can I go with you? –

Maki instantly took a deep shade of red, but either way she mumbled – S-sure..-

—

-Maki – chan… are you asleep? –

-…No –

They were lying in Maki's bed, quite apart from each other. Since the first kiss, they haven't kissed again and Maki was starting to worry. What if Nico was regretting it? But of course she wouldn't ask her that. Any how, they would be moving to her own house tomorrow. They would have to get along. Whether they like it or not.

- Can I ask you something, Maki-chan? – Suddenly Nico mumbled with a hint of what appeared to be sadness.

-Yes, you can – Maki said rolling to her right side, facing the red-eyed.

-Do you regret kissing me? – The black haired girl asked very seriously, with her eyes watering a bit. Maki was silent for a moment. Just looking at those beautiful eyes that captivated her. That managed to break her walls little by little. Although still not completely. But the red head decided to be daring, at least just for tonight.

-No. And I don't regret this one either. – and she slammed her lips to Nico's.

Nico was shocked. But as she felt the red head lips moving against hers she slowly closed her eyes, just enjoying the electricity shooting through her body. Maki's lips were so soft and urgent on the black haired girl, longing to express the feelings she couldn't tell with words. They were so close to each other now that Nico could feel Maki's fast heartbeat. This kiss was gentler, slower but as passionate as the last one. Maki let out a soft moan, barely audible, when Nico pressed her lips harder against her. She immediately pulled of, extremely flushed, thinking about the sound she just made.

-I-I'm sorry, was it bad? –

-No! N-No it wasn't, It's just that just now.. I-I.. – the red head couldn't look at Nico anymore _"Why did I do that! The kiss felt so different from before.. it felt so.. so good."_

Nico chuckled – It's okay, come here – she wrapped her arms around Maki bringing her closer resting Maki's head on her chest – Good night Maki-chan –

-Good night Nico-chan. -

—

- Miss, miss wake up please – a loud knock in the door was heard.

- Wha.. What is it? – Maki slowly opened her eyes. Neither Maki nor Nico moved all night and they were still embraced to each other.

- Miss, wake up, your father arrived early, it wouldn't be the best if he saw you with your friend like that -

- What!? He wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow! Nico-chan! Wake up and get dressed! We are leaving right now! –

- W-why? – Nico was still half asleep.

- My father is back! –

- What!? – Nico screamed as she fell of the bed.

- Hurry up, idiot!- She opened the door and talked to the maid – Can you distract him, please?

They quickly organized their belongings. With the help of some maids they took their belongings to the purple-eyed car, by the garage door.

-Aren't you supposed to talk to him!? – Nico said as she placed the last box on Maki's car.

-Yes but now is not the moment, hurry up get in the car before he..-

-Maki? What are you doing? Why don't you greet your father? – A man's voice talked from the garage entrance. Her father, a man in his forty's, was tall, with brown hair, and an imposing aura of authority.

-Fa-Father…-

-Maki what is this? Is she your friend? Why are your belongings and those boxes in your car!? –

- Father. Listen to me. I didn't plan to talk to you right now but I guess I'll have to. – Maki's look was a cold, serious, full of hurt towards her father – I know about your debts with the Mafia.

Her father's eyes went big –What!? H-How!?

- You are not even going to deny it, aren't you? – Maki let out a sarcastic hiss – I know it because they threatened Nico's life! They are going to kill her because your stupidity! –

-Nico…? You, are you Yazawa Nico? –

-It doesn't concern you father. And as for me, you can forget that you have a daughter. Let's go Nico-chan –

- No wait Maki! I have to tell you something please wait! –

—

They were already far from the house. The car had a really tense atmoshphere after what happened moments before.

- Are you okay, Maki-chan? – Maki stayed silent – You didn't have to be so harsh to him you know… -

- Of course I had! He didn't deny it! I can't believe he amongst everyone had to be involved with the Mafia! He is the reason you are in danger and you are telling me I was harsh!? – Nico looked at Maki as if she was afraid of her – I-I'm sorry Nico-chan…-

-Stupid…- Nico pouted – But you know, it seemed your father knew me, how could that be? –

- I have no idea, maybe when things calm down we can ask him –

- O-okay.. – the red-eyed looked out of the window – Where are we going anyway? We aren't going that far are we? I still have to take care of my mom and my brothers, and my work! Shit! I didn't tell my boss! –

-Would you calm down please? Where did you think my house is? It's just a bit outside the city idiot. – the red head rolled her eyes, but was still focused in the road – What do you mean taking care of your mom? And are there more little monsters like you? –

-Shut up! Yes I have two sisters and a brother… and my mom well.. she is at a hospital .. she is better now but, I have to buy her medicines and visit her that is why I was working in the first place.. Ugh what am I going to do now!? –

-I'm truly sorry Nico-chan.. – the red head look turned worried. She was aware that Nico had a hard life but she didn't imagine this. And now it turned out worst, and it was in part, her fault – In what hospital did your mom was admitted? –

- It's Higashi hospital I think.. but that doesn't matter! I have to.. –

- Nico-chan, don't worry anymore please – She reached for Nico's hand, while the other was kept on the wheel. – Everything is going to be fine okay? – She turned to Nico-chan giving her a reassuring smile. And Nico felt in that moment, looking at those purple eyes, that everything was truly fine.

* * *

_Chapter 9 is almost ready so I'll upload it tomorrow. Thank you so much again for your reviews!_


	9. Truth revealed

_Hi again everyone! This chapter is a little long but I had to do it that way. Finally some stuff will be answered. Please enjoy! And I'm sorry for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes again._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Truth revealed**

-You.. you did what!? – Nico yelled as tears started to stream down her face.

—

_Two days before_

-Maki-chan please try to understand. I need to go out, I need to tell my mom what's happening, I need to work! I can't stay forever locked! –

- No! YOU need to understand! Yesterday we saw another two men following us, the day before that you almost got hit by a car and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been an accident or because you're clumsy! And not to even mention the threat calls we are both receiving! –

-Exactly! Now we are both getting them! But you still go to your rich girl parties and all! It's not fair! – Nico dropped onto the sofa, pouting and at the verge of tears.

It has been already a week since they moved out to Maki's house. Just as Maki said, it wasn't that far from the city. It was a little bit smaller than the other one but Nico wasn't complaining about that.

She was mad because Maki was exaggerating. She hadn't been able to call her mom because the red head said, "it was too dangerous and they could be tracing their calls". Maybe she had a point but he red head was still making calls with her cellphone! After 4 days of being locked, she managed to convince Maki to let her out to visit her mother, but then that incident with the car happened. And yes Nico was sure it was and incident and that Maki was just paranoid. She tried the day after that, accompanied with Maki, but the instant they turned the corner a car started to follow them so Maki instantly lost them and turned back to the house. And now they both were getting threat calls and messages on their cellphones.

BUT even with the threat calls Maki went to "job reunions" which Nico was sure they were more like parties, because Maki always went well dressed.

- Nico-chan.. those are not parties, I already told you it's business reunions. – Maki said now more calm, sitting beside the red-eyed.

- Yeah sure – Nico mumbled under her breath still pouting and not looking at Maki. – Anyway, I really need to visit my mother. Please let me go today and I promise I won't go out again, please, please! –

-Nico-chan… - Nico turned to Maki with big puppy eyes – Ugh! F-Fine! But I'll go with you okay? – Maki crossed her arms faking indignation.

-Yei! Thanks Maki-chan! – She grabbed the red head face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And she was just as quick as the kiss when going upstairs to change clothes, leaving an extremely red and embarrassed Maki. _"How can she be so calm about a kiss! Idiot!"_

—

- It seems that today we are not being followed – Maki kept peeking trough the mirror searching for someone suspicious.

- Relax, besides we're almost there! –

-I know – Maki mumbled under her breath without Nico being able to hear her.

As soon as they parked, Nico couldn't stop acting like a kid in a candy store. They entered to a huge hospital, one of those that seemed full of luxuries. And indeed it was. Nico noticed that most of the nurses and the doctors stared at Maki, some of them even waved, but she brushed it off quickly.

- Mama! –

- Oh little girl! – Nico's mom was exactly like her. As if Nico was a little replica of her. Black hair, deep red-eyes and white skin. They now were in one of the smallest rooms of the hospital, probably one of the cheapest, but still well equipped. – Long time no see my girl! How are you? How's work? And school? You are still studying, aren't you? –

-Uh, Y-Yeah school.. Mom I love you! I have lots to tell you! –

-Now now, tell me the truth! – Nico's mom always kept a gentle smile towards her daughter, and her eyes were full of happiness. She turned towards to Maki with curious eyes – Oh you brought a friend! Who is this lovely lady? Where are your manners Nico! –

- Oh right! Mom this is Nishikino Maki, she has been helping me with uhm well, some stuff and… – Nico started to shift in her place and looked to her side, away from her mom's eyes.

-And… Oh is she your girlfriend, my baby? How cute! Nice to meet you Nishikino- san! -

- MOM! – Nico practically yelled – A-A-Anyway! I-I have to talk you about something… -

-Uh I-I'll go to the cafeteria! Excuse me! – And Maki went out as fast as she could of the room, heading to the cafeteria. She sighed loudly. Did she called Nico her girlfriend? _"I-I mean we've kissed, b-but we still don't make it.. Official or anything right?"_ Her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

-Mother? Yes. Oh, we are currently on Higashi hospital, yes the one I told you about… Eh? To the house? The day after tomorrow? Why?... O-Ok we'll wait for you then. Bye – Her mother had to tell them something important? What could it be?

Maki waited on the cafeteria for about half an hour, giving Nico and her mother time to talk calmly. Her cellphone vibrated again, now with a mail of the red-eyed telling her she was ready to go. She walked fast to Nico's mother room, just wanting to go home as soon as she could. Just when she was about to turn the corner she heard Nico's voice and a man's voice. She stayed hidden, listening to what they were saying.

-I'm really sorry Yazawa-san but you already owe two months, we can't let you owe another one. –

-B-But I told you I'll pay! I swear! Please you can't do this! She needs it! –

-I know and I'm truly sorry – the doctor posed his hand on Nico's shoulder and sighed – But it's the hospital rule. If you don't pay in a week, we will have to stop her treatment and she'll have to leave this room. –

The red-eyed started to sob. Tears couldn't stop going out from her eyes. She shook the doctor hand and started running.

-Nico-chan! Wait! –

Maki started to chase her. The black haired girl quickly ran to the exit and to Maki's car, trying to open it with hits and screams.

-Nico-chan.. – She tried to grab Nico's hand but she roughly shook Maki off. – Leave me! Just go! – She said as she tried to push Maki away. But Maki was stronger, and she instantly took Nico by her wrists and pulled closer to her.

-Calm down Idiot, please. – Maki said as she embraced the smaller girl tightly – It's going to be all right. Please –

-No it's not! – Nico tried to walk away but after a minute she stopped resisting and leaned on Maki shoulder, crying hard.

-Stupid.. – Nico said between sobs.

Maki just kissed Nico forehead -Let's go home okay? -

—

Nico had been lying on her bed for a day now. She hadn't eaten that much and she hadn't seen Maki either even if they were on the same house. Nico was a little mad with her, she thought that at least Maki would be hugging her and maybe comforting her. But the red head had just been talking on the phone all day long, ignoring her. And now today supposedly Maki's mom would come, but Nico wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Or to anyone. Nico turned to see her clock. 9:00 am. It was still early. She heard a knock on her door.

-Nico-chan please open the door, I want to talk to you. –

- Go away –

-Fine, you leave me no choice – Nico heard the sound of a key and seconds later her door was open.

-How..-

-This house is mine, remember? –

Nico just sighed and rolled over to her other side, not wanting to face Maki. She felt how Maki climbed on the bed and hugged her from behind.

-Please, Nico-chan there is something I want to tell you, Look at me –

-If you want to talk to someone just keep talking to those people on your phone, like you did all day. –

-Hey that's not fair, I've been doing that because it had to do with you – Maki said in a gentle voice – Turn around please.

-With me? – Nico finally turned to face Maki.

-Yes and with your mother. – Maki took a deep breath – I told you everything was going to be fine, remember? I just needed more time, but apparently I had to do it faster. –

-Wh-What are you talking about? –

- You haven't really figured it out huh? – Watching Nico's confused face she continued – I did those calls to hasten the paper work I had to do.. I thought you knew my family owned Higashi hospital, Nico –chan.

Nico's eyed widened - Wha… -

Maki let out a chuckle – Did you really believe I was going to allow them to practically kick out your mother? All the expenses have been paid. The months you owed, and the rest of the months your mother have to stay in the hospital. You don't have to worry about it anymore.

-You.. you did what!? – Nico yelled as tears started to stream down her face.

- Hey, I'm not a bad girlfriend as you think I am – Maki cleaned up Nico's tears – I-If you want to be my g-girlfriend of course –

-S-Stupid.. I-I love you I-Idiot – Nico kept sobbing while Maki just turned all tones of red.

-I-I love you too – Maki said as she kissed Nico slightly – N-Now take a shower and get dressed ok? -

—

-Nico-chan! She is already here!

-I'm coming! –

Nico quickly went downstairs to greet Maki's mom. She had the same eyes as Maki, slim and elegant figure, and her hair was a little bit longer and lighter.

- Oh, Is nice to meet you –

- I-It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Nico, it's just that…-

-Yazawa- san was the way everyone called your father, I know - Maki's mom laughed a little at the girls expressions –Yes. It's no rare that you don't remember me, I met you as a little child. Please both of you sit down – Maki and Nico sat down, facing Maki's mother, extremely confused and perplexed.

-I'm going to say this now, because we don't have much time – She breathed and continued – I don't know if you remember that you've already met long time ago. Those were the times when your father was still alive, Nico-san. Yes, my husband and your father knew each other since then. Why? You now know well that we've been having problems with the Mafia for a long time. Your father, Nico, was an undercover agent, working alongside the higher ones in the Mafia in this city, trying to catch them and lock them away. How he met my husband? Well unfortunately, one of our business partners, started to negotiate with them, dragging my husband along with those dirty men. Your father realized that my husband was a good man and decided to reveal his true identity to him. That's how they became friends. The Mafia at first thought they were just friends because of the business, so everything was fine. You met as kids and used to play together. They made an agreement to gather enough proofs together to lock my husband's partner and at least a boss of the Mafia. Unfortunately, Igarashi-san, the business partner, realized that your father was an agent. And he immediately told his boss. – She paused for a brief moment.

-You were right when thinking that your father didn't die in a robbery. Igarashi-san killed him. -

* * *

_You remember that guy right? Haha if not go back to Chap. 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your reviews!_


	10. Remember

_You don't know how sorry I am for the awful delay. I had troubles with my Office Word and I wasn't able to open it. I am truly, truly sorry. But here you go, In this chapter stuff is explained more. I hope you like it. _

_Thank you so much for being patient, for your reviews and your support._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Remember**

Both of them stayed silent, their brains processing everything that was said. Nico was more than shocked. Even if she thought that something like that happened to her dad, she never, in her wildest dreams imagined that her dad could be in those kind of jobs. Maybe catching bad guys, maybe persecutions, but, an agent?

-M-Mother what are you saying…There is no way we could have met before, I think I would remember..- Then an image passed through her mind. Those dreams that she had been having lately, where she was playing with a little girl, and her father was discussing with someone.. they must had been…

- I do remember now – Nico's voice awakened Maki from her thoughts – I remember being in your house before, I think… So that is why my dad was like fighting with a man all the time? I always heard him on the phone yelling. – She was now talking to Maki's mom, with a serious semblance.

- I will tell you everything you want to know in the car, you have to return to the house, you are in danger here. – Being said that, Maki's mom stood up and walked to the door, without even asking them if they wanted to come. – Hurry up, please. – They heard her voice from afar.

Maki sighed and rolled her eyes – Guess we don't have a choice then, let's go. –

—

Several minutes passed in complete silent, with a thick tense atmosphere. Maki just observed how Nico had an intense frown, while squeezing hard Maki's hand. Then she talked.

- So, are you gonna tell me everything or what? – She sounded mad.

- Nico – chan! – Maki whispered scolding her.

- It's okay Maki – The older woman said hearing her – She has several reasons to be mad. I will tell you but promise me you will keep silent until I finish okay? I will later answer your questions – She said while looking at Nico through the rear mirror. Nico just nodded.

The woman took a deep breath – As I said before, your father was designated to an operation with the goal of locking one of the bosses of the Mafia, Yoshida Isokichi, the one who rules through this part of the city. He's well known for controlling weapons deals, and for collecting obligated money from several small and big enterprises. Our businesses were a small part of town that, that man couldn't control. Until Igarashi appeared. When we met him, my husband and I were contented with him, he seemed loyal and a great business partner. And he was indeed, for the first year. Until he took my husband to a "job meeting" where he introduced him to that man. That's when it all started. Of course he couldn't say no to him, or else he or us could've been killed, he had no other options, but to follow him blindly. I didn't know about that until a few months later. Then Yazawa-san, almost like a miracle, appeared in the scene. He was acting as a new assassin and as protection, part of the crew of Yoshida, so he was obviously in all of the meetings. He realized my husband didn't agree with the deals they were doing. So one day he came to our house with the excuse that Yoshida told him to keep an eye on us, which was true, and told us everything, that he was an undercover agent trying to catch Yoshida and his crew. Of course at first we didn't believe him, until he introduced you to us, as a toddler. You and Maki instantly got along, even if you were older… You were 5 years if I remember well. – Maki's mom kept silent for a minute, as if she was remembering everything in her own world.

- What went wrong then? What made them kill my dad? –

- Oh, well… Your father wanted to catch Yoshida, but he decided he wanted to lock away Igarashi too. You know, some of the "superb equipment" that our hospitals have, are in most part, robbed by Igarashi and his crew, with the help of Yoshida of course. And no, we are definitely not proud of that, but we didn't know when we first met him. –

-What!? He what!? – Maki started to shout, but immediately Nico hit her lightly on her ribs, indicating her to shut up.

-As I was saying, - The older women continued – We spent almost 2 years trying to catch them in action, but it wasn't easy. My husband always tried to gain Yoshida trust, and he did, but not as much as we wanted to. Every time we were close of getting enough proofs, they suddenly changed all their plans. We didn't even meet with your father that much because of the fear of them getting suspicious. Your father then, told us it was time for us to keep away from him and to stop trying to gather proofs. That it was way too dangerous for us. And I don't know if you remember that he sent you and your mom away from the city for a while. That way you were safe. –

-Yeah I remember. She was pretty mad when he did that. –

- Well, a year later he went with you right? That is because it was too dangerous for him in here,, things were starting to get suspicious. But he didn't give up. Years later he managed to get enough proofs and locked Yoshida away. For a life time. We thought that with that, they would lock up Igarashi too. But as you can guess they didn't. He, with some help of Yoshida from inside jail, managed to bribe the jury, and kill the ones whom were going to testify against him. Luckily enough for us, he trusted us, and thought we didn't have nothing to do with the fact that he was discovered. He still thinks that, and he still trusts us. –

- You still don't tell me what happened with my father – Nico was getting impatient.

Maki's mom just let out a soft chuckle – Someone, we still don't know how or who, discovered your father was an agent and that he had to do with the locking up of Yoshida, and the trial against Igarashi. –

_-Yazawa-san is an agent? A-Are you sure about that? – Nishikino – san said, trying to hide her nervousness._

_-Yes I am more than sure! That bastard! He fucking tricked us! I can't and I won't let that son of a bitch get away with this. – Igarashi was infuriated, going from one side to another in a quick pace, trying to calm down._

_-What are you going to do Igarashi? If you do something stupid you can go to jail! You just managed to get out safely of a trial! – Nishikino-san tried to sound concerned. This was getting heated._

_- I know that, but of course I'm not going to do something stupid. I know exactly what to do. – He just smiled. An evil smile._

- We managed to warn your father, but even if he took care, Igarashi was smart. He did a big plan, where he and some of his people were going to rob a bank. The same bank where your father had his accounts and where he went every week. They followed him, and made it appear as a simple and common rob. They knew your father, as the police he was, was going to try to stop them, so obviously Igarashi took that as a wonderful excuse to shot at him. It is seen in the cam records that he shot him, we saw them. And as you know, your father didn't die instantly, he was taken to the hospital, where after an intense operation, he unfortunately, died. And of course no one suspected of Igarashi. –

Nico's eyes were again full of tears. It seemed that lately, it was all she could do, cry. Maki tried to comfort her, but she didn't know how, not after all that her mother had said. It was just too much.

-But then why are we in danger now? Did they discover Nico-chan is his daughter? That is why they were following her? –

-Not exactly. As far as we know, they still don't know it, there are plenty of Yazawas in this country. – Maki's mom sighed – We are having some troubles right now with them, all because of Igarashi's stupidity and part of your father's stupidity too. I assume that when they saw Nico, they just thought he was close to you and decided to take it on her as some kind of warning towards us. And I assume they were right – She looked through the rear mirror again, noticing the girls hands intertwined. They instantly let go, both of them looking away, extremely red. The older woman laughed.

-It's okay. I'm happy that my daughter is in good and responsible hands. You were family since years ago anyway – She said looking at the red-eyed and winking at her, making Nico's face all shades of red, almost purple.

- We are already here, let's go inside okay? –

—

Maki couldn't sleep. She was extremely concerned about Nico. Hours ago, when they arrived, her mother told them her father wanted to talk to them too, but that he would arrive tomorrow. She was tired of listening. She just wanted to know how they were going to resolve this stupid situation, mostly for the sake of Nico. She had already problems before, and now it seemed that since she met her, Maki just ruined her life more. She tried to talk with Nico earlier, but she just said that she needed some time alone, and Maki understood. But she couldn't help to feel a little bit hurt. After all, even if she just had met Nico almost a month ago, in that small amount of time, the red-eyed managed get deeply into her. And Maki just wanted to see Nico happy. That is why maybe, the idea of letting her go and getting away from her didn't sound so bad. It was the best for her. Even if Maki's heart could end broken. This was really getting like a clichéd story. And she hated it.

—

Nico stared at the beautiful keys of the piano, illuminated only by the moonlight that passed through the nearest window. How could she sleep? She craved for the truth for such a long time, and now that she had it, what was she supposed to do? She just knew she wanted that asshole through steel bars. She was so lucky to have Maki. Without her she surely would never had known about her father history. Without her she surely couldn't get through this. Even if now she was being threatened by bad, stupid guys, she didn't care. She finally found someone who cared about her, someone who now Nico loved deeply. But of course she wouldn't say that to Maki, it was too embarrassing and trouble some to admit that. While immersed in her thoughts he didn't heard the door creaking.

- N-Nico-chan, what are you doing here? –

-Oh Maki-chan! Uhm, I just couldn't sleep. I guess you neither right? –

-Yes..- Maki sat next to Nico in the little piano stool. They stayed in silent for a minute until Nico broke it.

-Hey, Maki-chan.. can you play something? Maybe that song you played when I first saw you playing in here, remember? –

- Y-yeah I remember…- She placed her fingers on the keys, lightly, barely touching them, but a beautiful sound was coming out of them. Nico closed her eyes, entering in a trance, letting the notes flow through her. And the sound ended as quickly as it started. Nico opened her eyes, searching for the eyes she fell in love with. She stared at them, deeply, trying to convey her feelings through her orbs.

Maki stared equally at her. Trying to hide her sadness, for what she was about to do.

-L-Listen Nico-chan.. I-I have to talk to you, I…- The older girl shut her up effectively, covering her lips with her own. Nico's hand ran through Maki's neck to the back of her head, bringing Maki closer to her into a passionate kiss. Even though Maki could feel the intensity of the kiss, she could still feel the gentleness and the love the black haired girl wanted to transmit. The tender movements of Nico's lips against her, and the slow and gentle way Nico's slid her tongue past Maki's lips made the red-head felt dizzy and crazy. Crazy and in love. And as if Nico knew what the red head was going to say, with that kiss she made Maki forget all of her doubts.

That night they went to bed embraced, close to each other, with the certain thought that they were going to get through everything, together.

* * *

_ Chapter 11 is almost finished, I don't want to make you wait more, so as soon as I finish it I'll upload it_

_Again thank you so much for your reviews._


End file.
